10.4 In-Show Skit - Watson/Maria Pt2
The Entourage locker room Sol, Zuma, and Al are having a last minute pep talk. Watson is off to the side, lacing up his boots. Maria approaches him, and lays a hand on his shoulder. Maria: Honey, good luck out there. Jeff: '''Luck. Heh. That’s all it takes, huh? Don't worry honey, Al and I are going to win tonight. '''Maria: Hey. Knock ‘em dead tiger! Then you and I can spend the rest of the night together. Just you and me. Jeff stands up, and turns to face Maria. He starts to speak, but Maria silences him with a finger on his lips. Maria then embraces him. Maria: I really liked those flowers you sent me. It’s a side of you I haven’t seen in a while. Jeff: 'Not in front of the guys honey. Look, we’ll talk later. After our match. I – ''A knock at the door interrupts them. The door opens and a group of techs bustles in. '''SoL: Hey! What’s going on here? Tech: '''Sorry sir, but there’s a special guest here to see you. Mr. Stanman OK’d it. '''SoL: Stan? What the hell? He didn't clear anything with me. But it’s too late. More people pour through the door. Cameramen, sound techs, and then men in black suits. Then, a man surrounded by people is ushered in, once the area has been secured. Marc Anthony: Hello! I’m Marc Anthony! I’ve been asked by a dear friend of mine to stop by and sing a song off my album Sigo Siendo Yo for a special some one, and there she is! OK guys, HIT IT! “Como es que te amo asi? Con todo el pensamiento Como lograste entrar, asi sin preguntar robándote el momento Como es que te amo asi? Sin tanto sufrimiento Como es que es natural que cada amanecer quiero parar el tiempo y es que te he dado todo y nada es suficiente No porque me lo pidas, sino porque faltan frenos al quererte ohhh... Que precio tiene el cielo? Que alguien me lo diga! Que mas que darte amor yo quiero regalarte El azul de los días! Que precio tiene el cielo? Que alguien me lo diga! Si yo con esta historia Siento que el amor ya a llegado a mi vida Que precio tiene el cielo? Que alguien me lo diga! Yo pago con mi alma sin temor a nada Yo te doy mi vida... Marc moves close to Maria and strokes her cheek, and looks deeply into her eyes. SoL, Zuma and Al move to stand near Watson. Zuma and SoL flank Jeff. SoL: '''Damn son, you really outdid yourself. '''Jeff: I didn't do anything… Esta noche te doy, el todo cuanto tengo Y no me doy abasto, quiero imaginar que el mundo yo te entrego Y desde aquí se ven, las nubes y los vientos Por eso aquí te traje porque por lo pronto es todo lo que tengo Es que te he dado todo y nada es suficiente No porque me lo pidas, sino porque faltan frenos al quererte Que precio tiene el cielo? Que alguien me lo diga! Que mas que darte amor yo quiero regalarte El azul de los días! Que precio tiene el cielo? Que alguien me lo diga! Si yo con esta historia Siento que el amor ya a llegado a mi vida Que precio tiene el cielo? Que alguien me lo diga! Yo pago con mi alma sin temor a nada Yo te doy mi vida... Marc takes Maria’s hand and gets her to her feet. He twirls her, and embraces her, while still singing. Zuma: Idios Mios! You’re going to get some tonight holmes! Look at her! She’s muy hot! Jeff: ''(growing more agitated)'' Shut UP! I Didn’t Do This! Eternamente yo te inventaría Como esta tantas otras melodías Para no faltarte si te falto un día '' '' Marc fades the last bit of the song, and releases Maria, who is breathing heavy, and pressing a hand to her chest. Her expression is dazed and she’s glowing with excitement. She looks over at Jeff with a smoldering look. SoL chuckles and moves over to speak with Al. Zuma slaps Jeff on the back. Jeff is scowling. He turns to snap off a remark to Zuma, but Maria rushes up to him and embraces him and kisses him passionately. Zuma hoots a catcall. SoL puts a hand in front of Al’s eyes. Al slaps his hand away. Marc: My work here is done. OK guys, let’s get going. I have to be in New York in a couple of hours for a Today show appearance. Maria: '''Oh thank you Marc! '''Marc: De nada. It was the least I could do for an old friend. Maria: Jeff! You shouldn't have! First the flowers and now Marc Anthony sings just for me! Marc: Pardon senorita, but who is Jeff? Maria: What? This is Jeff! My husband! Marc: I don't know this man. My good friend Wevv Mang asked me to stop by and sing for you. He said he was really looking forward to meeting you and hoped you enjoyed the flowers he sent you. Wait, your husband?!? Uh oh. Hurry Muchachos! Let’s get out of here! And don't forget to see my new movie El Catante! In theatres now! Adios! With that Marc Anthony and his people are gone. Zuma gets up and quickly follows, calling out. 'Zuma: '''HEY! HEY MARC! IF YOU GOT SOME FREE TIME COULD YOU SING FOR THESE SENORITAS I GOT MY EYE ON? COME ON, HELP A HOMES OUT! I’LL SHARE! ''Maria stares in shock at the open door. Jeff turns and punches a locker. The sudden sound shocks Maria. SoL and Al quickly slip out of the room. Maria slowly turns to face a furious Watson. She tries to speak, but no words will come. Jeff just looks at her. He then brushes past her, and heads out of the locker room. 'Jeff: '''I’ll kill him. ''Maria watches him go, and then chokes, and collapses onto the bench and starts to cry. *August 3, 2007